Operation: Hook Up
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Arashi is 11 year old kid brother of Hinata Hyuuga. He loves Hinata with all of his heart andd wants the best for her. He knows that Hinata has a crush on Naruto and he plans to get the together. Will Arashi's plan work? Will Hinata and Naruto get together? Or will a certain pink banshee stand in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Operation: Hook up ch.1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Bold= Demon/Inner Sakura speaking**

_Italics= Normal thoughts_

_**Bold Italics= Demon/Inner Sakura thoughts**_

* * *

"Hey I'm Arashi Hyuuga and I'm going to hook up my sister Hinata with her longtime crush Naruto Uzumaki. I'm doing this because my sister is the only one who looked for me. We're not related by blood. I found that out 6 years ago. I like Naruto he's cool so I have a plan to do this. Arashi Hyuuga out" Arashi said finishing his voice journal.

Arashi is 11 years old boy with short black hair in a small ponytail, light blue eyes, 4'11, and light brown skin. He was wearing a red shirt with a dragon on the front and blue jeans. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Arashi-kun it's time to wake up." Hinata said from the other side of the door.

"Ok Hinata-nee I'll be right there" Arashi said putting his voice journal under his bed.

He walks out to see his older sister. Arashi always thought that Hinata was beautiful and he told her every day. They are as close as can be and Arashi loved being with Hinata. Hinata is 16 years old with long midnight blue hair, fair skin, sliver eyes with a tint of lavender and a body that most guy drool over. If any guy tries to touch his sister, Arashi would kick their ass to Pluto.

"Morning Hinata-nee" Arashi said smiling.

"Good morning Arashi-kun" Hinata said kissing Arashi on the cheek.

"Ewww I'm too old for this" Arashi said wiping his cheek off.

Hinata giggled at her little brother. She is really close with him and loves him a lot. He is very overprotective of her and is her support system. He cheered on her no matter what. They walked into the dining room. Neji and their father Hiashi was already there.

"Good morning father, Neji-nii" Hinata said greeting them.

"Morning" Arashi said sitting next to Hinata.

"Morning" Neji said smiling.

Arashi made sure Naruto's work on Neji stayed that way. It was working and they were closer than ever. Neji has become less of an asshole and uptight since Naruto beat him in a fight.

"Good morning. Arashi we're starting your training at noo

"I can't. Hinata is training me today" Arashi said eating.

"That's ok Arashi, we can do that later" Hinata said smiling.

"No, I prefer you training me" Arashi said frowning.

Hiashi Hyuuga owns the Kung Fu dojos all over the world and he trains Neji, Hinata, and Arashi in it. He plans to have one of them take over when he retires but he deems Hinata as a failure. Hiashi was a hard ass and a slave driver. He would push Arashi way too hard for an 11 year old. He has no patience whatsoever and doesn't listen. Arashi likes training with Hinata because she was patient and didn't push him too hard.

"I will not allow you to be trained by a failure" Hiashi said still eating his food.

"Hinata-nee isn't a failure! She's gotten super strong. Don't badmouth her! Ever!" Arashi yelled standing up.

"You're my son and you'll do whatever I say" Hiashi said still calm.

"Tsk I'm not your son. Not biologically. I'm adopted aren't I?" Arashi asked glaring at him.

Everyone was shocked including Hiashi. Hinata knew Arashi was different from everyone else in her family but she didn't think that.

"W-what do you mean Arashi-kun?" Hinata asked confused.

"How'd you find out?" Hiashi asked shocked.

"Well, you just told me and it wasn't rocket science. 1: I don't have the Byakugan and 2: I can't use the gentle fist" Arashi said sitting down.

"Yes, you are adopted. My late wife found you in a box in the snow. You were a few weeks old and she loved you a lot. You're still part of this family" Hiashi said folding his arms.

"You got to promise me something"

"What is it?" Hiashi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Stop calling Hinata a failure and actually act like a father to her" Arashi said frowning.

"Or what?" Hiashi said frowning.

"Or I tell the whole village what you read when no one is around" Arashi said grinning evilly.

Hiashi started to sweat. No one knows that he reads Make-Out Paradise. If anyone finds out his reputation would be tarnished forever.

"You wouldn't do that" Hiashi said nervously.

"Yes I would. I so would do that" Arashi said smirking.

"Fine I'll change my attitude" Hiashi said sighing.

"Good well I got to go" Arashi said getting up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked curious.

"I got some stuff to take care of. Later" Arashi said leaving.

Arashi left the compound to find Naruto. He was starting to put his plan into motion and Naruto is a key part. Arashi searched all over the village for Naruto and no sign of him anywhere.

"Where is he?" Arashi asked impatiently.

"Who are you looking for, Arashi?"

Arashi turned around to see Naruto standing behind him. Naruto Uzumaki is a 16 year guy with spikey blonde hair, sun-kissed skin, 3 whisker marks on each cheek and blue eyes. Hinata has the biggest crush on him but too shy to tell him. In Arashi's opinion, Naruto is pretty cool. Anyone who can beat Neji in fight is alright in his book. Naruto is a pretty happy go lucky guy. He is always smiling and in a good mood. Nothing can bring this guy down.

"Hey, I was looking for you" Arashi said smiling.

"Really? Why?" Naruto asked confused.

"I wanted to ask you some questions. Come on walk with me" Arashi said waving Naruto to follow him.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"What was your trip with Jiraiya like?" Arashi asked curious.

"I learned a lot and I got wick strong. But Pervy sage is still a pervert" Naruto said shaking his head.

As they walked, Naruto told Arashi all about his adventures. Arashi was amazed at what Naruto have done the past 3 years.

"Wow Naruto! You're amazing!" Arashi said impressed.

"I know" Naruto said grinning.

"So Naruto"

"What's up?"

"What do you think of my sister?" Arashi asked curious.

"Hinata?… Well she's a good friend, nice, and easy to talk to. But she does faint a lot and turns red when she's around me" Naruto said thinking.

"Do you like her?" Arashi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I like her." Naruto said smiling.

"As a friend or maybe more than a friend?" Arashi asked curious.

"A friend but I highly doubt that she likes me like that" Naruto said scratching his check.

"_If only you knew Naruto. If only you knew_" Arashi thought. "What do you like about Sakura-san?"

"Hmm well she's strong, pretty, and smart but she can be scary at times and she does hit me a lot" Naruto said shuddering at the thought.

"_I'll hate to see her mad._" Arashi thought shuddering.

Naruto started thinking about Hinata.

"_She did cheer me on when I fought Neji and she did give me ointment. She's a lot cuter than she was 3 years ago_" Naruto thought smiling.

"**She's a lot better than that pink-haired girl. This Hinata girl is in love with you" **Kyuubi said.

Naruto talk to Kyuubi, the fox in his mind. At first, Naruto thought he had gone crazy but gotten used it. Kyuubi gives him advice on life and other things but in a sarcastic kind of way.

"What do you mean she's in love with me? She's not in love with me!" Naruto said frowning.

"**You really are dense**" Kyuubi said going back to sleep.

"Idiot" Naruto said bluntly.

"Naruto!" Arashi yelled.

"Huh? You say something?" Naruto said smiling nervously.

"I said why do you like someone who doesn't like you back?" Arashi asked raising an eyebrow.

"I um I don't know but I know is I realized Sakura isn't going to turn my feelings" Naruto said finally realizing that.

"Phase 1 complete" Arashi said smiling. He quickly covered his mouth.

Arashi couldn't believe he said that out loudly and with Naruto right next to him. Naruto stared at him confused.

"Phase what completed?" Naruto asked suspicious.

"I didn't say that. Um…uh…gotta go" Arashi said running away.

"That is one weird kid" Naruto said walking towards the ramen shop.

Arashi was hiding in a nearby alley. He smirked to himself.

"Phase 1 completed" Arashi said into his tape recorder then put it in his pocket.

Then he bumped into someone. Arashi looked at the guy he bumped into and it was Neji.

"H-hey N-Neji, what are y-you doing here?" Arashi asked smiling nervously.

"I saw that" Neji said with his arms folded.

"Saw what exactly?" Arashi asked getting up.

"You talking to Naruto" Neji said frowning.

"I can't talk to a friend" Arashi said mock offense.

"Not when you're meddling in your sister's love life" Neji said narrowing his eyes at Arashi.

"What love life? As far as I know she doesn't have one" Arashi said unaffected by Neji's glare.

"Look I know you're just trying to help but she should tell him when she's ready"

"I know but I'm helping things along" Arashi said smiling.

"Stop meddling Arashi" Neji said as they head back to the Hyuuga compound.

"Fine I'll stop" Arashi said sighing. "_Like hell I'll stop"_

With Naruto

Naruto was heading to the ramen shop. He couldn't stop thinking about Hinata.

"Arg, I can't get her out of my mind" Naruto said running his hand through his hair.

"Get who out of your mind" Kiba asked walking up to him.

"Oh hey Kiba" Naruto said waving.

Kiba is one of Naruto's best friends and he was fun to be around. Naruto and Kiba pull pranks on people at school and get in trouble together. He is always with his dog Akamaru.

"Who's on your mind?" Kiba asked curious.

"For some reason I can't stop thinking about Hinata" Naruto said resting his chin in his hand.

"So you finally figure it out" Kiba said smiling.

"Figure what out?" Naruto asked confused. "

That she's madly in love with you" Kiba said smiling.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"What? I didn't know that!" Naruto shouted.

"Oops gotta go!" Kiba yelled running away.

"Hinata's in love with me" Naruto said surprised.

* * *

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Operation: Hook Up ch. 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Arashi knocked on Hinata's door. He was putting phase 2 into action. Phase 2 was to give Hinata the courage to confess.

"It's open" Hinata said from the other side.

"Hey Hinata-nee can I talk to you" Arashi asked poking his head through the door.

Hinata was lying on her bed, reading a book.

"Sure Arashi-kun" Hinata said looking up from her book.

Arashi walked into the room and closed the door behind her. Hinata sat up and sat the book on her nightstand. He sat next to her on the bed.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, why do you like Naruto so much" Arashi asked getting to the point.

Hinata blushed at the question. She looked away and playing with her fingers

. "W-w-well he's strong, kind, determined. He's willing to protect his friends and he gives courage to get stronger" Hinata said thinking of some of Naruto's qualities.

"_Naruto…if only you could see much you affected her_" Arashi thought. "Ok Hinata-nee why don't tell him"

Hinata blushed at the thought of confessing her feelings to Naruto. She couldn't confess to him. What if he rejects her? She couldn't handle it if that happened.

"I can't. What if he rejects me" Hinata said looking at the floor.

"Are you ok with Naruto dating someone else?" Arashi asked frowning.

"I'm ok if he's happy"

"You are too nice Hinata. I'm positive he won't reject you. You gotta take what's yours" Arashi said standing up.

"But Arashi-kun, Naruto doesn't belong to me"

"You liked him since the academy. He might as well be yours. I'll be damned if you don't tell him" Arashi said frowning.

"Alright I'll tell him" Hinata said feeling confident.

"Today"

"Tomorrow"

"Ok but you better do it or I'll beat you up" Arashi said smirking.

"Sure you will Arashi-kun" Hinata said smiling.

"Later Onee-chan" Arashi said walking out the room.

"Little brothers" Hinata said shaking her head.

Arashi walked out the compound. He was searching for Kiba. He searched for 10 minutes before he found him.

"Kiba!" Arashi said running towards him.

"Hey Arashi, what's up?" Kiba asked curious.

"I need your help" Arashi said smiling.

"With what?" Kiba asked raising an eyebrow.

"To make sue Hinata-nee doesn't back out of confessing to Naruto"

"Sure I'll help" Kiba said smiling.

"Ok. Meet me at the compound at 2, wear all black and bring some sunglasses"

"Ok "

"Hey Kiba, Arashi" Naruto said walking towards them.

"Hey Naruto" Arashi said waving back.

"I gotta go. See ya!" Kiba said before running away.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked confused.

"I don't know" Arashi said shrugging.

"Hey Arashi is it true?"

"Is what true?" Arashi asked confused.

"That Hinata's in love with me?"

"_Damn how he'd find out. I can probably work this to my advantage_" Arashi thought. "What are you going to do if it was true?" Arashi asked bluntly.

"I don't know but I can't stop thinking her" Naruto said scratching his head.

"Sounds like you like her. You should ask her yourself"

"It's hard to believe she loves me"

"Why?" Arashi asked raising an eyebrow.

"She's like royalty and I'm street trash" Naruto said looking down.

"You're not trash and besides she doesn't think of you as trash either. She has nothing but good things to say about you" Arashi said offended for him.

"Hinata couldn't say a bad thing about anyone" Naruto said smiling a little.

It's true that Hinata couldn't say a bad thing about anyone. This isn't the case.

"I say you should get to know her more. See what she's really like anyways I gotta go. See ya" Arashi walking away.

"Maybe Hinata does love me" Naruto said as he walked into Ichiraku.

"Hey Naruto" Teuchi said greeting him.

"Hey old man, Ayame-nee" Naruto greeting them.

Ayame was like an older sister to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto" Ayame said smiling.

"What's that?" Naruto asked pointing at the poster.

"It's a poster for karaoke. It's to attract more people" Teuchi said smiling.

"You can eat good food and sing" Ayame said smiling.

"Cool when is it?" Naruto asked curious.

"Tomorrow night"

"Cool I'll sign up" Naruto said signing up.

"See ya tomorrow Naruto" Ayame said waving.

"Ok. Later" Naruto said leaving.

The next day, Hinata woke up very confident. She's was going to confess her feelings to Naruto. She just hoped he doesn't reject her. Hinata got dressed, brushed her teeth and put her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a lavender shirt with her jacket, and blue pants. She walked out of her room then to Arashi's room. Hinata knocked on the door. The door opened to show Arashi in a black shirt with a silver dragon on the front, black pants and black sunglasses.

"What's up with all the black?" Hinata asked confused.

"The name's Bond…James Bond" Arashi said doing his James Bond impression.

Hinata laughed. Hinata loved it when Arashi mimicked people.

"You gonna tell him" Arashi said lowering his glasses.

"Yes I'm going to tell him" Hinata said as they walked out the house.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you. I gotta ask Neji about something" Arashi said turning the corner.

**(A/N: Neji moved out 2 years ago).** Hinata started to search for Naruto. Arashi was trying to hide from Hinata so he hid behind the corner. He followed her but stay behind her by 5 feet.

"Hey Kiba, do you see Naruto" Arashi said talking into microphone in his glasses.

The glasses Arashi created can record anything or anyone up to 6 hours.

"Yea I see him. He's heading to Ichiraku"

Arashi continued to follow his sister. He pulled out a piece of paper and turned it into an airplane then he threw it. The paper airplane landed at Hinata's feet. Hinata picked it up and read it.

It says: _Hinata,_

_Meet me at Ichiraku right now._

_Naruto _

It like Naruto's writing. Hinata headed for Ichiraku. Arashi saw this and smiled. If it was one Arashi was good at, it was forgery.

"I am good" Arashi said grinning.

"Good at what?"

Arashi turned around to see it Sakura and Ino. Arashi made a run for it. Sakura grabbed by the collar. Arashi knew he wasn't going anywhere but still tried to get away.

"What are you doing Arashi?" Sakura asked suspicious.

"I wouldn't tell you even if you paid me" Arashi said stop struggling.

"Please…for me?" Ino said doing the puppy-dog eyes.

"That doesn't work on me. Just let me go and I'll tell you" Arashi lied.

Arashi wasn't going to tell them anything. He was going to make a run for it.

"No. Spill it or I'll beat out of you" Sakura said frowning.

"Fine I'm trying to hook up my sister with Naruto. Now let me go" Arashi getting out of Sakura's grip.

"Awww that's sweet of you Arashi" Ino said squealing.

"Thanks gotta go" Arashi said running towards Ichiraku.

"What's wrong with you? You should happy" Ino said putting her hands on her hips.

"I am happy. I'm finally getting that baka off my back" Sakura said folding her arms.

"Whatever. See ya Sakura" Ino said walking away.

"**You're not happy**" Inner Sakura said appearing.

"I am happy. I don't worry about him constantly asking me out" Sakura said frowning.

"**Yea right. Since Sasuke moved away, you started having feeling for Naruto**" Inner Sakura said folding her arms.

"No I don't. I love Sasuke" Sakura said annoyed.

"**Sasuke never gave you the time of day. He always called you annoyed and he left. Naruto always cared about you and even tried to stop Sasuke but to no avail.**" Inner Sakura said sounding like a know it all.

Sakura couldn't deny that she was right. Naruto was always there for her. He always asked her out but she turned him down. She did to Naruto was what Sasuke did to her.

"I'll apologize to him and ask him out" Sakura said running to Ichiraku.

"_**She finally gets it**_" Inner Sakura thought smiling.

* * *

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Operation: Hook Up ch. 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

At Ichiraku

Naruto was eating his 8th bowl of ramen. He was stuffing his mouth of his favorite food since he hasn't had in the last 3 years. Naruto traveled the country and other places and tasted a lot of different food but there's nothing like Ichiraku ramen. Naruto stopped in mid-chew when he saw Hinata enter the shop. His heart started to beat faster as she came close.

He was confused on why he was feeling like this about Hinata. Of course she's a sweet girl and pretty but he never felt this way about anyone except Sakura but it was more to it.

"Hey Hinata-chan" Naruto said. "_Why is heart beating so fast?_"

"H-hi Naruto-kun, may I j-join you?" Hinata asked blushing.

"Sure" Naruto said smiling.

Hinata sat next to him. Hinata stared at him and took in how handsome he gotten over the last 3 years. He had lost all of his baby fat and become a lot more muscular.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing f-fine" Hinata said blushing.

"What have you been doing?" Naruto asked curious.

"I've been training and working on my paintings" Hinata said smiling.

Hinata had taking up drawing in her spare time. It calms her down and she can escape the stress of reality. Hinata has become very passionate about and Arashi always told her that she has a future with her paintings.

"You draw?" Naruto asked surprised.

"I love to draw and paint"

"Can I see your drawings sometime?" Naruto asked curious.

"Of course you can. What are you have been doing lately?"

"I've taken up breaking dance and I've keep a little bit of Karate" Naruto said smiling.

While traveling with the Pervy Sage, Naruto saw a group of kids breaking dance and it was cool that Naruto wanted to learn how to do it. Kids were willing to teach him and at first Naruto wasn't good at it but he was determined to do it. After a few weeks, Naruto was finally getting the hang of it and he did a few shows with the kids.

Naruto loved it so much that he couldn't stop dancing even if he wanted to. He was learning some Korean and a little bit of German. Hinata was impressed with Naruto was doing over the last 3 years.

"Wow, that's amazing Naruto-kun" Hinata said impressed.

Naruto was grinning like a kid on Christmas. No one was ever that impressed with him. It made him very happy inside.

"Thank Hina-chan, maybe I can teach you sometimes" Naruto said grinning.

Hinata blushed at the nickname that she was given.

"I would like that" Hinata said smiling.

With Arashi and Kiba in the bushes

"Will she get on with it?" Arashi said getting impatient.

Arashi and Kiba were hiding in the bushes across the street from Ichiraku. Arashi was using his spyglasses to listen in on Hinata and Naruto's conversion and Hinata still hasn't told Naruto yet.

"What are they talking about Arashi?" Kiba asked confused.

"She's going to confess but the way this conversion is going, she hasn't told him yet" Arashi said turning his glasses off.

Kiba was guilty about telling Naruto about Hinata's crush on him. He didn't mean to say but he thought Naruto had finally figure it out already. The guilt was eating him up inside.

"Arashi, I need to tell you something" Kiba said sadly.

"What is it, Kiba?" Arashi asked uninterested.

"I kinda told Naruto that Hinata had a crush on him" Kiba said quietly.

Kiba stared at Arashi to see his reaction. Arashi slowly removed his glasses and stared at Kiba wit a burning rage. Kiba cowered in fear.

"You did what now? HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?" Arashi yelled angrily.

Arashi slapped Kiba repeatedly before finally letting him. Kiba rubbed his sore face from the stinging. He didn't mean to let it slip but he didn't deserve that kind of punishment. Arashi was so pissed off that he didn't know what to do. This was so gonna set him back big time and it's all Kiba's fault. Out of the corner of his eye, Arashi see Sakura running into the ramen shop.

"What is she going?" Arashi asked running in after her.

With Naruto and Hinata

"Naruto" Sakura said coming in. Naruto and Hinata saw a panting Sakura.

"Did you want something Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked curious.

"Well I…" Sakura said trying to find the words.

"Sakura!"

"What are you doing here Arashi-kun?" Hinata asked surprised.

Why was he here and how did he get here? That was going through Hinata's head.

"Lady Tsunade wants to see you right now, Sakura" Arashi lied.

"Oh ok. Later guys" Sakura said leaving.

There was no way that he was gonna let some banshee steal his sister's happiness, not his watch. Arashi smirked then left.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked confused.

"I have no clue" Hinata said confused too.

They continue talking about they've doing over the last 3 year and catching up on old times. Naruto paid for his ramen and was about leave. He turned around.

"Hey…um…Hinata" Naruto said rubbing his head.

"Yes N-Naruto-kun"

"Well…uh… there's karaoke tonight and I was wondering if you'll go… with me?" Naruto asked nervously.

Naruto was hoping that she would say yes because he liked hanging out with her. Hinata was shocked.

"_Did Naruto-kun ask me out?_" Hinata thought blushing.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to" Naruto said backing out.

"Of course I'll go with you" Hinata said a little too quickly.

Hinata blushed at what she said. Naruto stared at her then smiled.

"Good I'll pick you up at 6" Naruto said smiling.

"Ok" Hinata said blushing.

"He really likes you" Ayame said smiling.

"Huh…what do you mean, Ayame?" Hinata asked confused.

"He just asked you out" Ayame explained.

"I d-don't think it's a d-date"

"It has to be date because he just asked you to go with me" Ayame said giggling.

Hinata blushed at the thought of doing on a date with Naruto.

"Are you going to sing?"

"I-I guess so" Hinata said signing up.

Hinata walked out of Ichiraku. Arashi came out the bushes.

"Did you tell him?" Arashi asked curious.

"Where did you come from?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow.

"That doesn't matter. Did you tell him?" Arashi said asking again.

"No not yet" Hinata said sighing.

"You have to tell him before Sakura does"

"What do you mean before Sakura does?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow.

"Before I came in earlier, she was going to confess to Naruto"

"She wouldn't do that" Hinata said shocked.

"You wanna bet on that" Arashi said raising an eyebrow.

Hinata thought about it and Arashi was right.

"Arashi-kun I'll be right back. I need to that care of something" Hinata said running towards Naruto's apartment.

Arashi smirked. He finally got through to his sister.

"Kiba. Can you hear me?"

"Yea I can hear you" Kiba said coming out the bushes.

"Good we're going to Naruto's apartment" Arashi said smirking.

"Let's go" Kiba said smiling.

Kiba and Arashi ran to Naruto's apartment. Hinata ran all the way to Naruto's apartment. She was finally going to tell him her feelings. She was about to knock on the door then she heard Sakura's voice.

"Naruto-kun I'm love in with you"

Hinata's eyes went wide like dinner plates.

"I'm sorry I rejected you all those years. I finally realized…that I love you" Hinata hear kissing noises.

She ran after that. Hinata ran all the way home. She thought Naruto was starting to like her.

With Naruto and Sakura

Naruto pulled away from Sakura. He was shocked that she did that. But he didn't feel anything when she kissed.

"_Why didn't feel anything?_" Naruto thought. "I'm sorry Sakura but I don't love you. Not anymore"

"But I really do love you" Sakura said sadly.

"You really expect me to believe that you love after all this time" Naruto said raising an eyebrow.

"But Naruto-kun" Sakura said surprised.

"Look Sakura I've moved on. I won't be sub for Sasuke so can you please leave?" Naruto asked getting tired of this conversion.

Sakura knew Naruto was right. She wasn't in love with him. She walked out of his apartment.

She stood outside of his apartment.

"I'm sorry Naruto" Sakura said sadly.

"I know Sakura. If you excuse me I have a date to get ready for"

"With who?" Sakura asked curious.

"With Hinata-chan" Naruto said closing the door in her face.

Sakura was surprised by the news. Then she stormed off because Naruto closed the door in her face.

With Hinata

Hinata was in her room crying her eyes out. She just heard Sakura kiss Naruto. Arashi walked into her room.

"Are you ok?" Arashi asked worried.

"Yea I'm ok" Hinata said wiping her eyes.

Arashi wasn't convinced. He went to hug his sister.

"You're a horrible lair Hinata-chan" Arashi said sitting his chin on her head.

It pained him to see his sister in pain.

"I'm ok Arashi-kun" Hinata said hugging him back. Arashi let go then sat next to her.

"What's wrong than?" Arashi asked already knowing the answer.

"I was going to tell Naruto-kun my feeling. But I heard Sakura confess to him and I saw her kiss him than I ran" Hinata said pulling her knees into her.

"Hinata-nee you got it all wrong. Naruto rejected Sakura"

"He wouldn't do that. He's in love with her" Hinata said staring at the floor.

Arashi pulled out his glasses and handed them to Hinata.

"Why are you handing them to me?" Hinata asked confused.

"You need to see what's on them"

* * *

End of ch. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Operation: Hook Up ch. 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Why are you handing me your glasses?" Hinata asked confused.

"Because their glasses that recorded the stuff you didn't see when you ran away" Arashi said smiling.

Hinata put the glasses and watched what happened after she left. She was shocked. Naruto did reject Sakura. She took off the glasses and handed them back to Arashi.

"Oh my goodness, He really did reject Sakura" Hinata said surprised.

"Told ya, now get ready, Naruto will be here soon" Arashi said smiling.

It was 5:45 and Hinata needed to get ready. Hinata started pulling out clothes to find but didn't find what she liked. Arashi knew that this might happen so he was prepared.

"Hey Hinata-chan, I took care of your clothes and I put them in your bathroom" Arashi said watching his sister panic.

Hinata quickly ran into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, put her clothes on. After 10 minutes she was ready then walked out. She was wearing a lavender blouse, a blue skirt, and 3 inch heels.

"Whoa! You look awesome sis" Arashi said admiring his work.

He wanted his sister to look good for her date. He accomplishes this part of the mission.

"Thank you Arashi-kun. You're a life savior" Hinata said kissing her brother on the cheek.

"You're welcome" Arashi said smiling.

There was a knock on the door. It was the maid.

"Hinata-sama, Uzumaki-san is here"

"Ok thank you" Hinata said smiling.

Then the maid left. Hinata was about to walk out.

"Hinata wait" Arashi said stopping her.

"Yes Arashi-kun"

"I want to give you something" Arashi said putting his necklace around Hinata's neck.

It had a blue crystal at the end of it. It was a memento of the mother he never knew. He wore it because it brought him good luck so he was giving it to Hinata in hopes that it would work for her as well.

"But Arashi-kun this is yours" Hinata said surprised that Arashi was giving this to her.

"It was mine and now it's yours. It's for good luck" Arashi said grinning.

"Arashi-kun I can't" Hinata said about to take it off. Arashi stopped her.

"You can and I want you to have it. It is precious to me just as you are. So keep it" Arashi said looking her in the eye.

Hinata was about to cry. She hugged her brother. She will make him proud.

"Thank you Arashi-kun" Hinata said pulling away.

"You're welcome. Now go" Arashi said pushing Hinata out the room.

Hinata walked towards the living room. She saw her father talking to Naruto.

"_Why is father talking to Naruto-kun?_" Hinata thought confused.

"Do we understand each other?" Hiashi asked Naruto.

"Yes sir" Naruto said nodding.

Then Naruto saw Hinata and couldn't keep his eyes off her. Hiashi looked in the direction Naruto was looking at. He saw Hinata and he almost mistaken her for her mother. Hinata blushed at the way Naruto was staring at her.

"A-are you r-ready to go, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked blushing.

"Uh yea" Naruto said snapping out his trance.

"You look beautiful" Hiashi said smiling.

"T-thank you F-father" Hinata said surprised that he complementing her.

"I want her home by 11:30. If she's not here by then, I will cut your balls off" Hiashi said glaring at Naruto.

Naruto covered his cock and shook his head that he understood.

"Have a good time" Hiashi said walking to his office.

"S-sorry about t-that N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said embarrassed.

"That's ok. I see your relationship with your father is getting better" Naruto said flashing a foxy grin.

"Y-yea it is" Hinata said smiling.

Arashi was still in his sister's room.

"It's been 30 minutes so they should be there already there" Arashi said looking at his watch.

He got up and ran out the room. He was about to run passed his father's office.

"Where are you going, Arashi?" Hiashi asked from his office.

"Out" Arashi lied.

"Out where?" Hiashi asked not convinced.

"I'm going to over to a friend's house for a while" Arashi said thinking on his feet.

"Ok but don't bother your sister on her date" Hiashi said doing paperwork. Arashi ran out the house. He ran all the way to Ichiraku.

At Ichiraku

Arashi made it to Ichiraku in no time flat. Ayame was helping him by letting him behind the counter. "Hey Ayame-chan" Arashi said climbing over the counter.

"Hey Arashi-kun, stay out of sight"

"Got it and thanks for letting me hid here" Arashi said poking his head from the counter to see if he saw Naruto and Hinata.

They were sitting at a booth 2 feet away.

"No problem. I think its sweet you're doing for sister" Ayame said giggling.

"Thanks" Arashi said sinking down behind the counter.

With Naruto and Hinata

"Thanks for coming with me, Hinata-chan" Naruto said grinning.

"N-no problem N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said blushing.

"Hey it's Hinata and Naruto"

They saw Tenten and Neji together. They hooked up a year ago and been inseparable. Neji hasn't been a stick in the mud with Tenten around.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tenten asked smiling.

"I could ask you the same thing" Naruto said raising an eyebrow.

"For the food" Neji said bluntly.

"I'm here to sing" Tenten said smiling.

"We're here for both" Naruto said grinning.

"Are you on a date?"

Hinata blushed hard.

"Uh…well I guess you can say that" Naruto said smiling.

"_This is a date? Yes I succeed in my 1st goal. One down 2 to go_" Hinata thought. "Want to join us?"

"Sure" Tenten said sitting next to Hinata.

Neji sat next to Naruto.

"Up next is Guy" Ayame said announcing.

Everyone clapped as Guy got on stage.

"Get ready for a youthful performance" Guy said smiling.

Guy:

**I'm too sexy for my shirt**

**Too sexy for my shirt**

**So sexy it hurts **

Ayame and Arashi stared at each other than back at the performance. They busted out laughing.

**And I'm too sexy for Milan **

**Too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan**

Everyone shuddered at the performance except one person.

"Take it off! Take it all off!" Lee yelled.

Lee and Guy are in a relationship.

**And I'm too sexy for your body**

**Too sexy for your body**

**The way I'm disco dancing**

"Hey Ayame-chan, what does this button do?" Arashi asked pointing at the red button at the corner of the counter.

"It's a trap door" Ayame said.

Arashi pushed it.

**I'm a model, you know what I mean**

**And I do my little turn on the catwalk AHHHHHHHH!**

Guy fell into the trapdoor.

"Guy no! Where did you go?" Lee shouted running out the place.

Everyone was scarred. Ayame and Arashi looked at each then fell out laughing. Everyone looked at them like them gone crazy.

"Hahaha! That was most the hilarious thing…I ever done" Arashi said laughing on the floor.

"You just…had to…push the…button" Ayame laughed while holding onto the counter.

Arashi and Ayame finally calm down after 5 minutes of laughing.

"Next up is…Hinata Hyuuga" Ayame said smiling.

Hinata walked up to the stage. She stared out into the stage. She took in a deep breath.

Hinata:

**Remember those walls I built**

**Well, baby they're tumbling down**

**And they didn't even put up a fight**

**They didn't even make up a sound**

Hinata was staring at Naruto. He was a little confused that she was staring him.

**I found a way to let you in**

**But I never really had a doubt**

**Standing in the light of your halo**

**I got my angel now**

Neji and Tenten shook at their blond friend because he couldn't put it together.

**It's like I've been awakened**

**Every rule I had you breakin**

**It's the risk that I'm takin'**

**I ain't never gonna shut you out**

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

Hinata sang beautifully and the crowd was enjoying her performance.

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**Hit me like a ray of sun**

**Burning through my darkest night**

**You're the only one that I want**

**Think I'm addicted to your light**

**I swore I'd never fall again**

**But this don't even feel like falling**

**Gravity can't forget**

**To pull me back to the ground again**

**Feels like I've been awakened**

**Every rule I had you breakin'**

**The risk that I'm takin'**

**I'm never gonna shut you out**

Naruto closed his eyes and listened more to Hinata singing. It felt like she was singing to him.

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**Halo, halo**

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

Finally Naruto finally got it. Hinata was singing to him. He could feel love when she was singing.

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

Hinata ended the song. The whole crowed gave her a lot of applauds. Hinata blushed and smiled.

"Thank you" Hinata said getting off stage.

She walked back to her friends.

"Wow Hinata…wow. I'm speechless. I didn't know that you can sing that was good" Naruto said surprised.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata said blushing.

"Up next is Naruto Uzumaki"

"I guess I'm up" Naruto said getting up.

* * *

End of ch. 4


	5. Chapter 5

Operation: Hook Up ch. 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Just the way you are by Bruno Mars, or More by Usher**

* * *

Naruto stepped up to the microphone. He took in a deep breath. Then the music started.

**Oh her eyes, her eyes**

**Make the stars look like they're not shining**

**Her hair, her hair**

**Falls perfectly without her trying**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her every day**

**Yeah I know, I know**

**When I compliment her**

**She wont believe me**

**And its so, its so**

**Sad to think she don't see what I see**

**But every time she asks me do I look okay**

**I say**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile, The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**Her nails, her nails**

**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**

**Her laugh, her laugh**

**She hates but I think its so sexy**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her every day**

**Oh you know, you know, you know**

**I'd never ask you to change**

**If perfect is what you're searching for**

**Then just stay the same**

**So don't even bother asking**

**If you look okay**

**You know I say**

Naruto was staring at Hinata. His eyes were saying that he was hers and hers alone.

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile, The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**The way you are**

**The way you are**

**Girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile, The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

The crowd clapped and cheered for him. Hinata was crying a little but she wiped them away.

"Thank you. Thank you very much" Naruto said walking off the stage.

"Wow I didn't know Naruto could sing" Ayame said impressed.

"Me neither" Arashi said surprised. Naruto walked back to the table.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun" Hinata said hugging Naruto.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it. Because the song was dictated to you" Naruto said grinning.

"R-r-really?" Hinata asked blushing.

"Yes I like you Hinata. Will you…be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked blushing.

"_Did Naruto-kun ask me to be his girlfriend? O.m.g! Omg! Say yes already!" _Hinata thought_._ "Of course I'll be your girlfriend Naruto" Hinata said hugging him.

"Woohoo! I have a girlfriend" Naruto said spinning Hinata around.

Hinata giggled at Naruto. He set her down then kissed her on the lips. Hinata was shocked a little then kissed back. He tasted like ramen. Naruto started to deepen the kiss.

"Get a room!" Neji said smirking.

Hinata and Naruto broke apart. Naruto laughed nervously and Hinata was blushing.

"Good job Arashi" Ayame said smiling.

"Thank you but this took longer than I wanted" Arashi said leaning on the counter.

Ayame just laughed at him. Naruto and Hinata were just chatting away. Hinata was laughing at what Naruto said. Arashi smiled. He wanted to keep his sister smiling.

"Hey Ayame-chan, can I go up there and sing?" Arashi asked curious.

"Sure. Up next: Arashi Hyuuga" Ayame said smiling.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other.

"Did she just say Arashi Hyuuga?" Hinata asked not believing what she heard.

"Yea and he's on stage" Naruto said pointing at the stage.

Hinata looked and Arashi was onstage.

Arashi:

**Watch me as I dance under the spotlight-**

**Listen to the people screaming out more and more,**

**'Coz I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back,**

**Yeah, I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back,**

**So captivating when I get it on the floor.**

**Know y'all been patiently waiting,**

**I know you need me,**

**I can feel it,**

**I'm a beast,**

**I'm an animal,**

**I'm that monster in the mirror,**

**The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner.**

**Best when under pressure one second's left I show up.**

**[CHORUS x2]**

**If you really want more, scream it out louder,**

**If you're on the floor, bring out the fire,**

**And light it up, take it up higher,**

**Gonna push it to the limit, give it more.**

**Get up both your hands, I'm in the zone, tight!**

**Put 'em in the air, if you want more (and) more,**

**Cos I can't wait to feel it.**

**I go hard, can't stop,**

**But if I stop then just know that imma bring it back,**

**Never quittin' on believin' that.**

**Know y'all been patiently waiting,**

**I know you need me, I can feel it,**

**I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror,**

**The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner.**

**Best when under pressure one second's left I show up.**

**[CHORUS x2]**

**If you really want more, scream it out louder,**

**If you're on the floor, bring out the fire,**

**And light it up, take it up higher,**

**Gonna push it to the limit, give it** **more.**

**[VOCAL SEGMENT]**

**[CHORUS x2]**

**If you really want more, scream it out louder,**

**If you're on the floor, bring out the fire,**

**And light it up, take it up higher,**

**Gonna push it to the limit, give it more.**

**[VOCAL SEGMENT]**

**Gonna push it to the limit, give it more**

The crowd clapped. Hinata and Neji was beyond surprised at this Arashi that they been living with could sing this good. Arashi walked off stage and towards them.

"Uh Neji you might want to close your mouth or a fly is going to fly in" Arashi said raising an eyebrow as why everyone was staring at him.

"Arashi-kun, when did you learn how to sing like that?" Naruto asked shocked. "I don't know" Arashi said shrugging.

"You were really good Arashi" Hinata said smiling.

"Thank you. I'm going to head home" Arashi said heading out.

"I better take you Hina-chan" Naruto said grabbing Hinata's hand.

Hinata blushed and walked with Naruto and Arashi. They walked all the way to Hyuuga compound.

"Um…well see you later Hina-chan" Naruto said kissing Hinata on the cheek then walked into the darkness.

Hinata blushed then walked into the house. Hinata went her room and fell asleep smiling. Arashi smirked to himself.

"Operation: Hook up…Completed" Arashi said to himself.

* * *

End of ch. 5


	6. Chapter 6

Operation: Hook Up ch. 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I think this fanfic has 2 or 3 more chapters**

* * *

Hinata woke up that morning happier than she ever had felt in a long time. She had confessed her feelings to her crush and now she's dating him. Life is good. Hinata got out of bed and found a rose and a note on her nightstand. She read it and said:

_This morning's beauty is nothing compared to yours. The sky is envies of how beauty and precious you are to me_

_ ~signed the luckiest guy in the world, Naruto Uzumaki_

Hinata smiled down at the note and read over and over again. She set the note down and put the rose in vase in her window. Hinata decided to get dress when someone knocked on her door.

"It's open"

Arashi walked in with smile.

"You seem happy" Arashi said smiling.

"I am happy. Thank you Arashi-kun" Hinata said smiling.

"Why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything" Arashi said confused.

"I know that you set me up with Naruto. Neji told me" Hinata said putting her hands on her hips.

"I have no idea of what you're insinuating" Arashi said crossing his arms.

"HmMmm right, thank you anyways" Hinata said kissing him on the cheek.

"Ewww didn't I tell you that I'm getting too old for this" Arashi said wiping his cheek.

"You did but you'll never get too old for that to me" Hinata said smiling.

Arashi rolled his eyes and smiled. Hinata went into her bathroom to change. Arashi looked around Hinata's room and stopped at a picture on Hinata's wall. It was a picture of her and him when they were little. Hinata was 9 and Arashi was 4. He was hugged Hinata by the neck and he had a goofy look on his face. Arashi remembered that day like it was yesterday.

It was when their mom took them to the carnival and they got on almost every single ride at least twice and ate a lot of candy and food. They got sick the next day but it was worth it. That day was one of the greatest memories he ever had and won't trade it for the world. Hinata came out and looked at what Arashi was staring at. She smiled and hugged Arashi. Arashi smiled back.

"What are you going to do today?" Hinata asked curious.

"I was going to train and you?"

"I don't know" Hinata said unsure.

Someone knocked on the door. It was one of the maids.

"Hinata-sama, Naruto-san is here to see you" The maid said before leaving.

They went to the living room and Naruto was sitting on the couch. He saw Hinata and smiled from ear to ear. Hinata looked away, blushing. Naruto got up from the couch and walked towards her. They were staring at each other without something anything. The silence was annoying Arashi to no end.

"Will one of you say something? This silence is getting annoying" Arashi said annoyed.

"Hey Hinata-chan, I was wondering if we could hang today if you're not busy" Naruto said laughing nervously.

"I would love to hang out with you" Hinata said smiling.

"Okay but don't have her out late tonight. If you do, I will find you and cut ya" Arashi said cracking his knuckles.

Naruto turned pale and Hinata shook her head. Arashi was sometimes too overprotective of her. She is old enough to take care of herself but it was his way of showing that he cared about her. It was appreciated.

"Arashi-kun, don't worry I'll be okay" Hinata said ruffling his hair.

"I know but I just wanted it to know if anything happens it's on like Donkey Kong" Arashi said looking Naruto up and down.

"Don't worry Arashi; you have my word that nothing will happen to Hinata. I'll protect her with my life" Naruto said confidently.

Arashi nodded and left the room. They left the compound.

"Sorry about my brother threatening you. He can be a little overprotective of me" Hinata said blushing.

"That's okay. What brother wouldn't be protective of their sister? It's his way of showing that he loves and cares about you" Naruto said smiling.

"I know that and I love him for it" Hinata said smiling.

They walked through the village and Naruto held Hinata's hand. They stopped at the ice cream shop and got some ice cream. Hinata got strawberry while Naruto got chocolate. They ate their ice cream and decided to see a movie. The movie was horror film called Return of the Zombie Vampire. Naruto had picked this movie to impress Hinata and maybe to get closer to her.

Unfortunately, his plan failed... BADLY. He got so scared that he held onto Hinata the whole time. Hinata enjoys horror films. They finally came out of the movies, Naruto sat in a corner. His manliness went down the toilet.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, not everyone can handle that kind of movie" Hinata said trying to comfort him.

"I was trying to impress you by showing how brave I was. I guess you don't think I'm brave, huh?" Naruto asked feeling down.

Hinata frowned. She didn't like Naruto feeling like this. She took his face in her hands and made him look at her. Hinata kissed Naruto passionately and smiled.

"Naruto-kun, you're the bravest person I know and nothing will change that" Hinata said smiling.

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. He felt like the luckiest guy in world to have such an amazing person for a girlfriend. Naruto grinned like a kid and kiss Hinata. She kissed back when someone coughed behind them. It was a group of older ladies and they were shaking their heads. They got off of the ground and walked away from them.

"You're an amazing person, Hinata-chan" Naruto said holding her hand. "Thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling.

This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

End of ch. 6


	7. Chapter 7

Operation: Hook Up ch. 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Nicole: Hey people, this is the last chapter and I had fun writing this fanfic and I hope you like it too.**

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since Hinata and Naruto have been dating and Hinata was loving every minute of it. Naruto is a loving, devoted, and faithful boyfriend. He would show up every morning with flowers in hand and compliments her every few minutes. Naruto was boosting Hinata's confidence and she felt beautiful. Hinata was on cloud 9.

Hinata was literally skipping around the compound. Hinata was going on a date with Naruto in a little bit and she was in her room, trying to decide on what to wear. Arashi looked into her room and smiled a little bit. He left quietly and walked through the compound. Arashi was happy for his sister. It made him good that Hinata was happy but on the inside, he was a little sad.

He hasn't spent any time with Hinata in the last 2 weeks and he was feeling somewhat lonely. Don't get him wrong, he was glad that Hinata was dating the guy of her dreams and everything but he missed spending time with his sister. He felt that Hinata was spending all her free time with Naruto. Arashi didn't mind sharing his sister but he never sees her except for breakfast and maybe dinner if that.

Arashi walked past Neji who he didn't hear greet him. He walked towards his room and closed his door. Neji was confused on why Arashi seem so sad.

"_What's wrong with him? Maybe Hinata-sama knows_" Neji thought knocking on Hinata's door.

Hinata opened the door and smiled at Neji.

"Hello Neji-nii-san, what's up?" Hinata asked cheerfully.

"Hinata-sama, do you know what's going on with Arashi-kun? Lately he seems sad and distant. He wasn't been training either" Neji said worried.

Hinata snapped out of her cheerful mood. She has never known Arashi to not train or anything. What was going on with him? She hasn't noticed any change in his personality. Hinata closed her door and knocked on Arashi's door. She heard a 'come in' and walked in to find Arashi lying on his bed with a book in his hands. Arashi never looked up from his book. Hinata sat next to him and Arashi looked up at her before looking back at his book.

"Did you need something?" Arashi asked emotionless tone.

Hinata was caught off guard. Arashi has never talked to anyone like that especially not to her. What was going on with him? Is he feeling okay? Is he sick?

"Are you okay, Arashi-kun?" Hinata asked curious.

"I'm fine, Hinata"

Hinata put a hand on his forehead. He didn't feel like he has a fever so she could safely say that he's not sick so what's really going on with him. It's not like him to be this distant. He always came to her if he has a problem. Hinata was getting more and more worried by the minute.

"Is something bothering you, Arashi-kun? You haven't been training lately" Hinata said worried.

"I told you already that I'm fine, don't you have a date to get ready for" Arashi said annoyed.

Hinata was shocked that Arashi would yell at her. He never yells at her before. She got up and walked towards the door. Hinata took one final look at Arashi before leaving. Arashi sighed and ran his hands over his face. He felt horrible for yelling at Hinata and regretting it. He knew that he was wrong and got up to apologize.

Arashi got to Hinata's door and stood. He didn't know what to say or how to say that he was sorry. He stood there for what felt like an eternity which was only 3 minutes. Arashi took in a deep breath and decided to be a man. He knocked on the door and opened the door. Hinata was going through her closet when Arashi walked in.

"Did you need something, Arashi-kun?" Hinata asked smiling.

How could she be smiling at him after what he had said? He dragged her to her bed and made her sit down. Arashi got on his hands and knees. He got as low as he could possibly go in the bowing position and begged for her forgiveness. Tears were falling from his eyes because he didn't want his sister to hate him for what he did.

In his mind, what he said was too horrible to say to the sweetest and kindest sister in the world. She didn't deserve it. Arashi felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked at his sister. She was smiling at him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, afraid if he let go that she might disappear.

"I forgive Arashi-kun but why were you so angry at me?" Hinata asked confused.

Arashi wiped his eyes.

"I wasn't angry at you. I was just sad that I haven't gotten any time to spend with you since you been dating Naruto. I didn't know how to tell you without sounding like a douche" Arashi said sighing.

Hinata hadn't realized that her spending so much time with Naruto was affecting Arashi like this.

"Arashi-kun, you should've said that you wanted to spend alone time with me. It wouldn't have changed anything" Hinata said ruffling his hair a little.

Arashi looked up at his sister and smiled. Well that was easier than expected. Hinata went on her lunch date that day and then spent the whole night hanging with her favorite little brother. Arashi tells her that he was her only little brother but she says that's why he was her favorite. Arashi rolls his eyes and hugs her.

* * *

The End


End file.
